


Glue whore

by yinleikhim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinleikhim/pseuds/yinleikhim
Summary: Doyoung has a glue kink





	Glue whore

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god this is weird— anyways this is a fanfic made for @doyoungish on Instagram !

Doyoung bucked his hips into sona's hand. His whimpers being muffled by a pillow. "You like it when mommy touches your pretty cock huh?" Sona smirks, her hand movement only going faster. This was only the beginning.  
Doyoung tries to push off sona, resulting in a smack to his ass. "Hm. Whats wrong baby boy" Sona frowns. Doyoung plays with his skirt and blushes. "W-well you know how you said.. You wanted to try something new?" Doyoung mumbles. Sona smiles, intrigued. "Yes, what about it baby boy?" Doyoung covers his face in embarrassment and skips to the drawer. He pulls out something long, thick, and white. It also seems to have.. an orange tip?   
Sona raises her eyebrow as she reads 'Elmer's glue' on the front of it. Doyoung shakily hands it to her and sighs. "I-is it okay mommy?" He whispers. Sona smirks once again, and motions for doyoung to sit down. "You talk too much baby boy." She laughs as she twists open the cap, squeezing it slightly to watch a bead of glue spurt from the top. Doyoung lifts up his tiny skirt with his legs spread, waiting for sona to touch him.  
Sona squirts ribbons of glue onto his cock, lathering it. His penis glistened the more sona jerked it. The sticky substance making it harder as minutes passed by. "You like it when your pretty cock is all sticky right? Sluts like you love it when their mommy touches them and makes them all sticky like a little glue whore. Is that what you are? A little glue whore?" Tears roll down doyoungs face as precum starts to seep out the tip of his cock. "M-mommy I'm close" He says as he bucks his hips.   
Sona locks lips with him, her hand movements faster than ever. Doyoung squeaks into her mouth as his cum spurts out continuously, mixing with the glue making it stickier than ever. Doyoung lets out a string of cuss words as he rides out his high, his hips slowly giving out. Sona kisses his forehead and lays next to him. "Are you alright, love?" Sona asks, cupping his cheek. Doyoung nods, falling asleep in sona's arms. The glue hardening around his cock didnt bother him.. it just made his heart feel fuller than ever. Lmao the end 😍😍😍


End file.
